Running Away
by Octoballs
Summary: Jukka knocks up Jarno, gets scared and jumps ship. Ville gets drunk and frightens Mexicans. Jarno hooks up with HP. Jarppi's just Jarppi. FOR THE KURSED. Mpreg/Smut/Slash/MPREG...


This is a story for The Kursed..they actually liked what I wrote and requested something…so I have a reason to write!! PEOPLE! I WANT YOU TO READ MY SHIT! Eheh, right…REVIEW MEH SHIT!!

Main Characters: Jukka Hilden, Jarno Laasala, Hannu-pekka Parviainen (HP) , Brandon Cole Margera(Bam Bam) and Ville Valo

Warnings:Horny Jukka, GUY LOVE!, MPREG, Submissive/Bondage Jarno, Scared mexicans!!!!, drunk Bam

Pairing(s): JukkaJarno, VAMMMMM!!!!!!(Lol, VilleBam…though I'm sad they aren't even friends anymore T,..,T) JarnoHP

Disclaimer: I own absolutely no one besides said MPREG lovechild…THAT'S RIGHT!! I SAID MPREG! DEAL WITH THE SEXINESS!!!!!!!

XxXxXxX

The day started out like usual for dear Jarno. Get up, bathe, eat, take care of the animals and do some stupid shit with the guys. It played out like a regular day, until dusk hit the Dudeson ranch.

Jarno found himself tied up in a demeaning position in his beloved boyfriend's room. Naked, erect, with ass wide open for a deceptive intrusion. Jukka stripped himself of his camo shorts and black Isanta tshirt.

"So Jarno…"Jukka murmured huskily, "this could be the last time until we get back from mexico.." Jarno whimpered at the thought.

"Oh, please Jukka…"He breathed, "please, please…" He wasn't sure what he begged for, but he was granted a night of screaming passion, a sweet warmth enveloping the couple.

-

"Jukka…I-I don't know how to tell you this…" Jarno fumbled over his words, fear trickling down his spine, "I-I'm pregnant"

"_What?!_" Jukka receded from his lover's hold, "That's fucking _impossible_!!!!" Jarno felt tears welling up in his baby blues. Jukka's violent shock frightened him. Not to his surprise, the pregnant Dudeson began to cry, tears easily cascading down his beautiful face.

"I'm leaving.." Jukka began to gather his things quickly, eyes not meeting Jarno's again.

Mr. Hilden had left the building.

Mr. Laasala simply lay on his bed and wept, clutching his precious, hidden stomach. The life within pulsed through him strongly, assuring him the baby was alright.

-

Jarno looked into the mirror, running a hand over his pasty white features. His eyes, encircled with a ring of dark flesh. Blackheads were located about his face. His hair looked dry and brittle. Sigh…

"You look like shit…"HP chuckled from the bathroom doorway, he ran a hand through Jarno's blond locks.

"Thanks.." the blue-eyed Dudeson slowly stroked his eight-month stomach, feeling the fleeting heartbeat of his baby. HP smiled lightly and leaned on the door frame.

"Don't mention it," the curious man placed his hand on Jarno's abdomen, "how's the kid a-cookin'?" Jarno gave a shrug.

"Fine…moving a lot lately…giving me an ugly mug and shit." The heartbeat seemed to pick up slightly against HP's hand. The two men went and took care of the animals, their fat friend Jarppi continued to sleep the day away.

Britney, the Dudesons' pig, began to snort and oink excitedly as the pregnant man spread slop into the pig-troph. Jarno groaned a little.

"Damnit…" He complained, "now _I'm_hungry.." The two men laughed for a few. The warmth in his friend's delighted voice stirred a dead feeling in his heart. A beautiful sensation spread over Jarno's decaying soul. Maybe moving on was just what he needed…

-

HP's lips scattered everywhere along his bulging torso, soon pressing on the weeping head of the other man's erection. Jarno's moans came in steadily as his boyfriend commenced in giving him the blowjob of a lifetime. The rapid bob's of his boyfriend's head began to blurr as pleasurable tears wreaked havoc in his eyes.

HP's mouth felt like a hot, wet haven to Jarno's neglected hard-on. Since Jukka left, Jarno didn't have the heart to touch the last thing that man had touched.

Life began to sprawl inside of the pregnant man, not his child's, but his own life began to return to him. Inch by inch, the hole where his heart was, was beginning to heal and close.

XxXxX

Bam laughed drunkenly as Ville began to give him a carnal lapdance. Jukka seemed to be fixated on the sexy, gay sight.

"I'm scared…" whispered a teenage Mexican boy to his father, who simply nodded in agreement. The Finnish man blatantly disregarded any negative comments from the other passengers on the bus and continued to grind, bump and roll his hips as he sat on his brunette boyfriend's lap.

Jukka felt his groin tighten as he began to think of his delicious ex at home. Wait, he was his _ex._ He wasn't supposed to be getting hard while thinking about his _ex._Ville grinding against Bam was not helping him as he envisioned his sexy, little Jarno just rotating his sexy little ass on Jukka's straining crotch.

But Jarno was pregnant. That wasn't even pictured in his dirty thoughts. Jukka's perverted fantasies began to shift and change.

There he was, getting grinded against by the slightly shorter man, but Jukka's arms couldn't fit around Jarno, for his stomach was too round and took up too much space.

Soon, the couple was dancing romantically, but one of Jarno's arms was holding a small blond toddler to his hip. Jarno was still trying to work off the roundness he'd acquired over nine months.

He needed Jarno.

"I-I need to go home. I need to go right now.." Jarppi furrowed his brow with concern as he picked up on his friend's urgent request to go home.

-

Mr. Lasaala stood in the shower washing himself, HP had gone to the store, which left him to his thoughts. Who would the baby look like? Was he ready to be a dad? Would Jukka ever come ba----Jukka…Jukka…That was his main thought. Jukka Hilden. His gorgeous ex-lover. Oh, right..there was the _ex_ part.

Unbeknown to the pregnant man stepping out of the shower, the man of his dreams was racing towards home.

-

The door slammed open, Jukka panted and searched for the man he needed in his life and arms.

"Jarno!!!"

A male scream of agony responded. The tall blond shot toward the source of the scream and found Jarno naked on the floor in the bathroom, blood and a clear liquid pooling under him. Panic rose in Jukka and he called an ambulance immediately.

XxXxXxX

The whiteness of Jarno's surrounding settings temporarily blinded and shocked him, but it was soon forgotten as the man he truly loved was located asleep in a chair beside his bed. Jukka Hilden.

His mind whirled and he thought instantly of his unknown-gendered-baby. A nurse soon walked in with a small blue bundle in her arms.

"Mr. Lasaala? Here's your son…" She handed the whimpering baby over to it's parent, who dotingly began to check for all fingers and toes. His heart warmed at the sight of his son's baby blues, which were lighter like Jukka's. The dirty-blond peach-fuzz hair felt soft against Jarno's cheek as he held the tiny baby close.

Jukka had woken up by that time and crawled up next to Jarno on the bed.

"Is that really your---ours?" He stuttered, "is that really our baby boy?"

"Hold him, and you'll figure it out." Jarno couldn't help but smile at the shy awkwardness Jukka permeated as he took the small child into his muscular arms. Soon the minuscule being cooed up at it's other male parent, chubby little arms flailing. All queerness melting.

Jukka began to cry.

This was his son.

Jarno was his lover.

And this was his future.


End file.
